


what the hell were you thinking?

by m3owww



Series: tumblr prompts! [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wally West Needs a Hug, from each other, no beta we die like robins, they both get hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: If your taking prompts could you maybe do a Birdflash #25, you don't have to tho#25- "what the hell were you thinking?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Having No Sense of Self-Preservation, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: tumblr prompts! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008936
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	what the hell were you thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that there are 16 other asks in my inbox. I'm trying to expand my horizons and write something other than Maribat for a little.
> 
> **Warnings: blood, various injuries and medical inaccuracies, and mentions of flatlining. Read at your own risk.**

Pain.

Searing pain in his side, wrenching a silent scream from his lips as he doubled over and fell to his knees, hands coming up to grasp at where the bullet had entered when he was distracted for just a fraction of a second.

“Rob!” Kid Flash called in worry, but he was quickly distracted by another goon. The Team had been sent to stake out a warehouse where a shipment of a new variant of Cobra Venom was being stored.

It had been a trap. They were ambushed.

Robin gritted his teeth, pulling his hands away for a moment to fumble through his belt pouches for bandages. His hands shook as they hastily wrapped the white cloth around his torso, and as soon as it felt secure enough to hold through the rest of the battle, he jumped back into the thick of it, feeling the adrenaline dull the pain. For now.

He leapt and twisted and punched and kicked, rolling under sweeping fists and baseball bats and using his cape to shield himself from more bullets. The one wound was enough.

The adrenaline helped dull the pain, but it didn’t stop the wound from slowing him down, however, and he didn't dodge the knife quite fast enough.

It slid into his thigh and was pulled out again, and this time, his scream was not silent as he knocked out the man who had stabbed him with a well-placed punch.

“Robin!” Three of his teammates yelled at once (Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, his mind noted,) but again, like before, there were too many goons left standing, their sheer numbers overwhelming the team.

“I’m fine,” He spit out, already bandaging the new injury. “Continue.”

Robin stood shakily, testing the amount of weight he could put on his leg, and hissed at the pain. But it was manageable. His team was still fighting. There was no reason for him to back out when they had to keep going.

So he limped back into the fight, ignoring the pain in his side and the throbbing in his leg, and fought.

Finally, ten minutes later, the Team stood, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths, over dozens of unconscious bodies.

“Rob, there’s a knife in your chest!” Kid Flash suddenly exclaimed, emerald green eyes full of concern, and the rest of his team snapped their eyes towards him, coming closer with varying exclamations of worry that he doesn’t hear, the roaring ocean in his head drowning out the sound of their voices.

He looked down.  _ Huh. _ When did he get stabbed a second time? He was pretty sure he didn’t remember taking a knife to the right side of his chest.

But now that he was aware of it, he could feel the pain that came with every breath in and every breath out, the constant burning in his side and the searing pain in his thigh.

Robin choked on something all of a sudden, feeling thick, metallic liquid rising up in his throat, and he coughed it up, staring at the red that spilled onto his hand.

“Oh,” He managed. “That’s not good.”

Then his knees gave out, and everything went black.

🐦⚡

He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again, recoiling at the bright light of the medbay.

Next to him, something shifted.

He slowly opened his eyes again, blinking rapidly to try and adjust to the change in brightness, when a head of ginger hair entered his vision.  _ Wally. _

“Hey Walls,” He croaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Definitely not feeling the aster.

Evidently, his boyfriend wasn’t feeling it either, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. Wally looked like he didn’t know whether to be mad or worried, so he’d settled for an odd mix of both.

“What the hell were you thinking?” The redhead burst out. “Why didn’t you tell us when you got hurt?”

“I didn’t think it was important,” Dick (because he wasn’t wearing his mask) muttered.

“ _ Not important? _ ” Wally’s voice rose, and much to Dick’s dismay, his eyes welled up with tears. “Dick, you were stabbed  _ twice, _ one of which punctured a lung. They had to dig a bullet out of your torso. How is that not important?”

Dick tried to shrug, but hissed instead. The knife wound to his chest did not like that motion. “Didn’t feel too bad at the time.”

“You  _ flatlined _ , Dick,” Wally yelled suddenly, tears spilling out, and Dick felt something cold settle in the pit of his stomach. No wonder his boyfriend looked like he hadn’t slept properly in days- he probably hadn’t. “Your heart stopped on the Bioship on the way back to the Cave, and Artemis and I had to take turns doing CPR. You were in surgery for half a day, and out for another week. I- I can’t lose you, Dick. I  _ can’t _ .” His voice cracks on the last word, and Dick feels his heart break a little for his boyfriend.

He musters a smile. “Hey, Wally, it’s okay.” Dick soothed, and reached over to take Wally’s hand in his, rubbing comforting circles into the palm. “Look. I’m right here. I’m alright. It’s going to be okay.”

“D-don’t do that ever again,” Wally sniffled, and Dick couldn’t even find it in himself to be disgusted that the other boy had wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Don’t you dare, or I’m going to kick your ass.”

“You wish, Kid Mouth,” Dick laughed. The sound, while a little forced in the beginning, quickly became genuine as his boyfriend joined in, two boys cackling in the medbay over absolutely nothing and everything at the same time.

They did tire themselves out pretty quickly though, Dick because he was still recovering from numerous injuries, and Wally because he’d spent the last week worrying over him.

Dick noticed the other boy’s eyelids drooping, and had an idea. “Get in.”

“Hmm?” Wally mumbled sleepily. “Wha…?”

He patted the empty space next to him (for there was a lot- even the medbay beds were pretty large. Thanks, Bruce,) and smiled softly. “There’s lots of room for the two of us, and you’re going to be really stiff when you wake up if you fall asleep in that position. So, get in.”

Wally clambered obediently onto the bed, carefully navigating around Dick so that he wouldn’t aggravate his injuries. Dick immediately curled into the other boy’s warmth, never having been more grateful that speedsters were like living, breathing furnaces, and fell asleep.

Moments later, Wally followed him into the land of dreams, peaceful smiles on both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [ tumblr!](https://m3owww.tumblr.com)
> 
> (but you should probably only do that if you like maribat. if not, then don't.)


End file.
